Shopping With Cassie
by macisgate
Summary: Mr. Cross joins Cassie on a shopping trip! Enjoy!


Shopping With Cassie

Rated: G

Season: 2

Disclaimer: (plucking petals off a daisy) I own She Spies. I don't own She Spies. I own She Spies. I don't own She Spies... Bother! Does anybody have another flower?

Summary: Mr. Cross joins Cassie on a shopping trip! Enjoy!

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another She Spies story for you! This is only a one shot, so no more chapters after this one. Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed my other She Spies stories! I'm so glad you enjoyed them, and I hope you enjoy this one too :D

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Cassie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "We need to get there early before all the good stuff's gone."

Cassie walked over to the door and tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for her friends to arrive. And when they did, they did in a blur.

"Bye Cassie! I should be back by three," DD informed her as she grabbed her coat and purse and rushed towards the door.

"Whoa! DD, where are you going? I thought we were going to hit the sales together."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Cassie. Today is my 'Delighting in Your Dandelions' meeting. I'm responsible for bringing snacks. That's why I'm leaving early."

"But what about the shoe sale?"

"Maybe some other time, okay?"

And before Cassie could reply,DD was out the door.

"Okay, I guess it'll just be Shane and me today."

"'Shane and me' what?" Shane questioned as she entered the room.

"'Shane and me' going shopping?"

"Actually, Shane going on a date."

"On a Saturday morning?"

"Yeah, we're making a day of it."

"Oh, that's really nice."

"I think so."

"So you gonna cancel?"

"Cassie!"

At that moment a knock sounded at the door. Shane moved past Cassie to open it.

"Oh, hey Mr. Cross. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Shane, Cassie. I was just on my way to the office, but I wanted to drop off these reports since you aren't coming in today."

"You mean you aren't taking the day off?"

"No. Now if there's nothing else."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on," Shane pulled him into the house. "You more than anyone needs to take some time off and relax. Why Cassie here was just about to do that very thing."

"Shane?"

"Oh, there's Derek. I'll see you guys later!" And, with that, she was out the door.

Mr. Cross looked over at Cassie. Cassie looked over at Mr. Cross.

"What-?" he motioned behind him.

"That was Shane's way of getting out of shopping with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well," Cassie moved to take the folders out of his hands and set them on the coffee table. "Guess I can get to these reports."

"You aren't going shopping?"

"Nah, it's not as much fun by myself."

Quentin looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"I could go with you."

Cassie looked up in surprise. "You want to go shopping with me?"

"Well, if you'd rather Shane or DD..."

"No, no! I'd love it if you'd come with me. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Well, Shane did say I needed to relax."

Cassie grinned and went to the door.

"Come on. The doors open in forty-five minutes!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what do you think of this one?"

Quentin looked up from the newspaper he'd managed to nab as Cassie came out of the dressing room. It was the sixth basic black dress she'd tried on in the past half-hour.

"Very nice."

"Really? I think I liked the other one better," she twirled around, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, it was nice too."

"You don't think it made me look fat?"

"No, I don't."

"Or maybe I should go with the fourth one. It had that pretty beadwork."

"Sure," he nodded.

"But which one do you think is best?"

"I think they were all very nice."

"The fifth one was very unique."

"Yes it was."

"The second one had really soft material."

"So you want the second one?"

"The third one had a lining."

"That it did."

"I think I liked the first one best."

Which one was the first one? He honestly couldn't remember.

But Cassie had made her decision.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with the first one."

He took the bag from her hands after she'd paid for the dress and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"What?"

"Where to next?" he evaded her question as they exited the first store and made their way across the street.

"Shoes!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

And what he saw at the storefront caused him to falter.

"Cassie?"

Cassie turned back.

"You actually want to go in there?"

"Eighty percent off. Are you kidding? Of course I want to go." She moved to stand beside him as they looked at the crowd gathered to await the opening of the shop. "Now, here's the plan. As soon as the doors open, we stay close together and charge! Are you with me?"

"Actually, I've got a better idea."

An employee could be seen unlocking the door. Cross stepped forward.

"Everybody back! CIA!" The crowd rushed away from the door as Quentin flashed his badge, and he and Cassie walked promptly and importantly inside, closing the door behind them.

A startled sales clerk gave them a shaky greeting.

Cassie just stared at him with a huge smile on her face. "Was that really an official badge?"

"Actually, it was my gym membership."

Cassie laughed. "Come on," she took his arm. "I'm looking for brown suede boots. I'm a size nine, and, if you tell anyone, you'll need more than your gym membership to save you."

"Yes ma'am!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were now in another store, flipping through large racks of clothing looking for anything and everything Cassie would like.

"Arghh," Cassie sighed in frustration. "I'm not finding anything."

"What about this?" Cross held up a dark red dress. It had a halter neckline and a knee-length hemline. It was beautiful. It was the only one left. And it was just her size.

Cassie fingered the material. "It's perfect," she said, looking up at him. "Come on. Let's go check out."

"Don't you want to look anymore?"

"No, this is all I want," she assured him.

"Well then," he smiled with pleasure. "Lead the way."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie held the sweater against her. It was exactly what she wanted, and the price was perfect. Feeling quite pleased with her find, she went to find Quentin but felt the sweater being pulled from her arms.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she questioned the woman attempting to claim her find.

"I saw this first."

"Um, I don't think so."

"Well, think again!"

"Look lady, you do not want to mess with me."

"Oh really? And just what are you going to do about it?"

Mr. Cross looked up from the rack of dress shirts at the sound of the intercom.

"Quentin Cross, please report to the security desk. Quentin Cross to the security desk."

Quentin couldn't help the smile that accompanied his sigh as he headed to the desk, making a mental note to not leave Cassie's side for the rest of the day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After visiting a few more stores, they finally sat down to eat in a diner, the kind that had barstools at the counter and booths against the walls and was crowded with all types of people at this time of day. Shopping bags littered the ground beneath their table and shared their seats as they sat across from each other, chatting idly while they ate. Sunlight streamed in the window as they polished off their dessert and coffee.

"Hey," Cassie spoke up. "I just wanted to thank you for coming with me today. Not many guys could have handled shopping like that."

"It was nothing."

"No, I mean it. You were really patient, and I had a lot of fun. I'm really glad you came with me."

"I had a lot of fun too," he smiled. Shane had been right. He'd needed a day off to relax, to mingle in overcrowded, understaffed stores with his common man. To let down his guard and temporarily relieve the weight on his shoulders. To be ordinary.

A young waitress dropped off their bill which Quentin paid, then they gathered Cassie's bags and began the long walk back to her car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie looked up from her magazine and coffee at the kitchen table as Shane came in.

"Hey, how'd it go with Derek?"

"Perfect! We went to this amazing festival. You should have seen the food and performers."

"Sounds like fun," Cassie smiled.

"Yeah. Speaking of fun, how'd it go with you and Mr. Cross?"

"What with her and Mr. Cross," DD spoke up as she entered the room, holding a potted dandelion in her hands.

"I sent her shopping with Mr. Cross."

"Seriously? What was it like?" They each took seats at the table, their faces filled with eager, unmasked curiosity.

"I think I might have tired him out."

"Why do you say that?"

Cassie justsmiled and motioned for them to follow her to the doorway. They peered into the living room.

There, sprawled on their couch, was Mr. Cross, a blanket pulled over his shoulders and a throw pillow scrunched under his head. The sound of his deep breathing filled the room.

DD placed a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter silent. "That is so sweet."

Cassie smiled. "Yeah, he sure is."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we go! Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks so much for reading! Oh, and be on the lookout. I will be posting another "She Spies" story in the next day or two that I'm co-authoring with Star Shadow Stalker. Should be really fun!

Lots of love!

macisgate


End file.
